


Breakthrough

by orphan_account



Series: All Shall Be Well [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has always wanted to solidify his place in Chris and Elsa's relationship. Together they show him just how much they love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad to say that this is the final story in the series. I'M SO SAD. But I am so thankful for all the support I've been given since I started this story well over a year ago. Thank you all so much for your patience and comments and support as I worked through this story. I hope you enjoy this final one.
> 
> In the timeline of this series, this story takes place before In For the Long Haul. By like a year or two.
> 
> Thank you all so much.
> 
> PS. I so did not have time to edit this story before I posted it. I will take a look at it tomorrow some time to fix it up. Just so you know before you head in.

Tom has never been a vain man, but it is clear that he’s painfully aware of his looks and how he is perceived in public. He doesn’t like it when his hair is too long, or he feels he looks like a young puppy. Sometimes Elsa will catch him looking at himself in the ensuite bathroom mirror with his shirt off. He’s not looking at the tattoo on his collarbone. He stopped worrying over the mark over a year ago. No, now he’s looking at his body, letting his hands roam over his bare skin, pinching spots here and there.

He’s filled in nicely compared to what he used to look like. He’s different from Chris, and Elsa appreciates the differences. Tom is lean and smooth where Chris is hard and broad. They complement each other well, but the way Tom is looking at himself in the mirror is concerning. He’s obsessing over certain parts of his body in displeasure. He’s unhappy with the way he looks, and Elsa can’t stand by and watch him as he criticizes himself.

She sets down the laundry basket and goes into the bathroom, sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his belly. He’s a tall man, just like her Chris, so she sets her cheek upon his back and squeezes him close.

“What are you worrying about in here?” she asks. “Aren’t you heading out to meet friends soon?”

“Soon,” Tom replies. “I’m just trying to get ready. I’m making it harder than it should be.”

Elsa feels him close himself off from her, shifting away as he reaches for his shirt. She stands back and watches him as he fusses over his appearance. His hair has yet to be dealt with. He leaves it longer on the top than on the sides. He usually throws some product on the top part to keep the curls from blowing loose and wild.

But Tom doesn’t reach for the product he usually uses. He simply leans against the counter of the sink and looks down. Elsa stands by his side, not touching him, not pressing into his personal space.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“I don’t know. Sometimes when I look at myself, I don’t know who I’m looking at.”

“Would you like me to help?” She sets her hand upon his arm, pleased that he doesn’t pull away.

When he nods, she jumps up to sit on the counter. She is significantly smaller than Tom and Chris, so helping Tom in this way is a bit of challenge height wise. But they make do. He bows his head as she squeezes out a dollop of his hair gel.

“There’s no need to be ashamed if you need some help, Tom,” she says as she runs her hands through his hair to tame it in the style she knows he likes best.

“I know that,” he says. “It’s just . . . my owners always took control of my appearance. Or it didn’t matter to them what I looked like just so I wouldn’t draw attention to myself. It just seemed like they didn’t like me for me. They always wanted to change something about me.”

“They don’t control you anymore,” Elsa says, withdrawing her hands to admire her handiwork.

“I know,” Tom says, raising his head to look at himself in the mirror. “Sometimes it’s harder to look after myself than it used to be.”

“And we’ll always be here for you.” She reaches up to pull him down and kiss him on the lips. “Every step of the way.”

* * *

They want to show Tom how much they care about him and how much he means to them. They’ve been talking about a gift in passing as they near their anniversary—the date when Tom received his freedom and was able to give his free willing consent to enter a relationship. They want to keep it small, private. Nothing too flashy or gaudy. Something that shows Tom that he always has a place with them.

One night in bed, Chris toys with his wedding ring. Elsa slips into bed beside him and curls up into his side. He finds her hand and looks at her wedding ring in the dim light.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks.                                                       

“What about a ring?” he says. “Take the silver from mine, the gold from yours, and a similar design, and give it to him.”

It takes a moment for Elsa to realize what he’s talking about and then she looks up at him. “A custom ring. Just for him.”

“Just for him. Unique to him.”

“Mmmm. That sounds like a lovely idea. I think he’ll like it.”

* * *

They go on a secret excursion to talk to a jeweller about what they want to do for the ring. They look at designs and prices, discuss if they want any gems or inscriptions on it. After much deliberation, they decide on the gold and silver patterning of three twisted bands. No inscriptions or gems because they know Tom wouldn’t want something flashy.

The ring should arrive in two weeks. Enough time to plan on how they want to give the ring to him. They decide to do it after the kids are in bed. They decide against going out for the night, thinking it’d be best to give Tom their gift in the privacy of their own home. They don’t want to make a big deal out of it. It’s supposed to be something small and simple, something private. Tom will enjoy having something that’s just his.

During those two weeks, Tom suspects nothing. He goes about his days as he always does: in a calm and optimistic manner. The kids climb over him when he comes home from work. He helps make dinner and slides between the sheets of their bed on some nights. He’s perfectly content with his life, and Chris is happy for him. It’s been a long road for him and now it seems like Tom has finally settled down for good. Chris and Elsa will support him in whatever he does and wherever he goes, but they’re happy to know that Tom is going to stay with them for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Two weeks later, Chris stops by at the jewelers after work to pick up the ring. It comes in a velvet lined box, shining among the black and white of it. He gets home and is immediately greeted by India, who wraps her arms around his legs.

“Daddy!” she says. “You’re home!”

“I sure am, baby girl. Come here!” He bends down and picks her up, kissing her cheek and spinning her around. She squeals in delight as he carries her to the kitchen. Elsa and Tom are setting the table for dinner. Chris sets India down on the floor. “Hello, my dear.” He bends to kiss Elsa’s cheek.

“Hello, my love,” she says. “Welcome home. How was work?”

“Work was fine,” he says. “Hello, Tom.” Tom is at the utensil drawer, and Chris comes up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the back of Tom’s neck.

“Hello, Chris,” he says. He stops shuffling in the drawer to settle against Chris and wrap his hands around Chris’s wrists.

They end the moment and finish setting the table for dinner. The gift Chris has still sits in his briefcase. He has to wait for the right moment to give it to Tom.

* * *

They get the kids settled down for the night, and it’s so smooth now with the three of them. They each take a kid and go through the routine with practiced ease. They’ve been at it for years now, so they’re basically pros at it. Chris loves it when they go through domestic routine like this. He likes it when they feel like and act like a family. The house is so full and alive right now. It feels good. It feels _right._

When the house is settling down for the night and the three of them retire to the living room, Chris pulls out his gift to show Elsa in the kitchen. He opens the box and holds it for her viewing.

“What do you think?” he whispers.

They both stare down at the ring and its three weaved bands. Elsa gently touches it before taking the box and closing it.

“I think it’s lovely,” she says. “When should we give it to him?”

“I say right now. The kids are down. Everything’s done for the night.”

Elsa nods. She smiles, obviously sensing Chris’s excitement. She picks up his hand and says, “Come on. Let’s go give it to him.”

They go to the living room where Tom is curled up on the loveseat, dubbed ‘Tom’s spot’ by India because Tom is always found sitting there. It’s his reading spot because of the light from the window during the day and the lamp at night. Chris walks in and sits down beside him. The first thing he does is haul Tom from his seat and onto his lap, prompting a small laugh to burst from Tom’s lips.

“I was _reading_ ,” Tom complains, allowing himself to be kissed and held before sliding himself off of Chris’s lap to reposition himself, leaning against one end of the couch with his legs over Chris’s lap.

“You’re _always_ reading,” Chris says. “I promise you that this will be a worthy interruption.”

“We come bearing gifts,” Elsa says, setting herself on the armrest of the loveseat closest to Tom.

“Gifts?” Tom asks. “What kind of gifts?”

“Just the best,” Chris says, pulling out the small ring box and holding Tom’s hand open so he can set the box on his palm.

Tom opens the box, and his face goes slack. His fingers reach out to stroke it.

“It’s made from the design of both our rings,” Elsa says. “Nothing too fancy or flashy for you, but it’s yours, and we want you to know how much we love you, Tom.”

Chris takes the box carefully from Tom’s hands, plucking the silver and gold ring out from its cushion and gently pushes it onto Tom’s finger. Once it’s done, he strokes the knuckles slowly, lifting his hand to kiss it. “You’re with us now,” Chris says. “We just wanted to give you something to remind you of that.”

Tom removes his hand to look at the ring more closely. “It’s beautiful,” he says. “Never have I thought that I’d be able to become a part of someone else’s life like this. Whether or not I’d be able to be part of a relationship. Let alone be part of one with two people. Thank you.”

* * *

Over the few years that Tom has been with them, Elsa has realized that he has a few hang ups when it comes to intimacy. He can accept gentle touches and kisses so long as he’s aware of them. If he’s caught unaware, he tenses a bit but always relaxes soon after as soon as he’s able to take in the situation. Both Elsa and Chris know that Tom wants something more in his relationship now that he has the opportunity to do so.

Since Zach’s stay in their house, Tom has become more open to the idea of intimacy. Elsa doesn’t know what happened between them; she won’t ask because it’s Tom’s privacy. But whatever happened between them, Tom seems a little bolder and more confident in his expressions.

With the way their relationship works, Tom is free to come and go as he pleases in their bedroom. He still has the option of sleeping in his own room if he ever wants to. But if he wants company, he sleeps upstairs with them. Which is fine. Their bed is big enough to hold all three of them comfortably. Tom usually sleeps on the edge curled up in a separate blanket so he doesn’t have to share.

Sometimes Chris has to stay up late for work, so at night it’s just Tom and Elsa. Elsa likes these rare moments she has with him and just him. She likes to get to know Tom in a more private manner.

Here on their bed, Elsa pushes Tom back onto the mattress and runs her hands underneath his shirt. He understands the message and pulls it off. He looks up at her, looking for something in her. Acceptance, maybe, for the way he looks.

_Am I beautiful? Am I wanted? Do you like how I look? Do you love me?_

Elsa can read Tom well. He has a very expressive face and can’t hide his true feelings from anyone. She thinks his openness must’ve been used against him in the past, used to manipulate and hurt him. It hurts her to know that Tom is so self-conscious and unsure about himself. He has come so far from the quiet and scared slave he used to be, but he has so far to go yet.

She leans down and kisses away the worried look on his face, kisses away his fears and inhibitions. She shifts were she sits on his lap, and she feels the breath in his chest stutter. His hands are set upon her hips, thumbs stroking in circles.

She’s only wearing a silk chemise, and he’s only wearing his flannel bottoms. The material is thin on both of them, showing Elsa’s hardening nipples and Tom’s tenting pants. They roll onto their sides and then Tom comes to lie between Elsa’s spread legs. He leans up on his hands above her, looking down at her. She touches his face, winds her fingers in his hair.

“I haven’t,” he starts before he breaks off. “I don’t know what to do. I haven’t really done this before. Not properly, anyways.”

“It’s okay,” Elsa says, drawing him down. “I’ll show you how.”

They never move beyond groping and thrusting up against each other. Elsa feels like she wants Tom’s first time to be with them both, where all three of them can spend a night worshiping each other’s bodies until the sweat rolls off of them in beads.

Elsa runs her hands down Tom’s back, edging the hem of his pants until she slips her hands inside to squeeze his firm ass. The noise he makes is appreciative, and Elsa smiles before her eyes roll back when Tom’s lips come to her neck and his hand to her nipple. He kisses her, seeking at that spot on her neck to that she adores. He rolls her nipple between two fingers, pinches it, teases it. She arches up into him, enjoying the feel of his soft hands in comparison to Chris’s larger and rougher ones.

They go no further than the touches and caresses for the night. Afterwards, they curl up against each other face to face. Elsa pulls the blanket up to cover them both.

“Was I . . . Was it good enough?” Tom asks.

Elsa kisses him quickly. “You were fine, Tom. Sweet and beautiful. Just the way I thought you’d be.”

Tom blushes and sinks beneath the covers as Elsa reaches out to turn off the bedside lamp.

* * *

The intimacy that Tom shows in their relationship is a delicate and beautiful thing that Chris will cherish forever. The way he opens himself up to Chris’s welcoming touches is like a cat. He leans into them, chases after them, encourages them. Chris enjoys the way Tom turns into his hugs and fits into his side so well. He loves the way Tom blushes, the colour blooming on his pale skin, flushing his neck and cheeks.

But Chris is a bit hesitant, a bit reserved when he shows his love towards Tom. He’s consciously aware of his size and strength compared to Tom, and he wouldn’t want to hurt Tom. But Tom encourages him to wrap his arms around him a bit tighter, to kiss a bit harsher. And Chris will, once he has the permission to do so. But that isn’t the only thing that bothers Chris. It’s also the fact that this is the first time he’s actually been with a man. These are all new experiences to him, and he doesn’t want to mess it up.

Chris knows that Tom and Elsa are quite intimate with each other. He sees them kiss more often. Sometimes if he’s working late, he hears them giggling together in the bedroom or they’ll already be asleep, curled around each other like vines. He’s not jealous of the intimacy they share, no, but he does wish he could do something more with Tom.

One morning, Chris comes down to the kitchen to find Tom already there fiddling with the coffee maker. He comes up behind Tom quietly and hugs him around the waist. He kisses him on the back of the neck, nose brushing against the short hair at the back of his head.

“Good morning,” Tom says.

“Good morning.”

As they wait for the coffee to be made, Tom turns in Chris’s arms to face him properly. They hold each other close in the early morning silence that they seldom experience. Chris cups the side of Tom’s face and kisses him soundly on the lips. He swipes his tongue along the seam of Tom’s lips. Tom opens his mouth with a sound of agreement. It’s a messy and filthy thing especially this early in the morning, Chris thinks, but it’s no less breath stealing and heart pounding.

“What was that all about?” Tom asks after they pull away, smiling as he pulls away to get the coffee mugs.

Chris shrugs. “Just wanted to show how much I love you.”

“Well, that’s some way of showing it. Especially this early in the morning.”

Chris shrugs again, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his bold actions. “Well, I just thought—”

Tom silences him with a kiss. “I appreciate the effort, but I would rather you come talk to me than avoid the subject entirely.”

Chris blinks. “What do you mean?”

“If you want me, just tell me, please, rather than this awkward dancing around the subject.”

“It’s just that I don’t know what to say or do,” Chris says, running his hands through his hair. “I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Tom kisses him again real quickly. “You’re sweet and you care and I love that about you. But if you have a problem, I want you to tell me about it. Okay?”

Chris nods. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Tom kisses him again before the coffee maker beeps. “Besides, I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me tonight. If you aren’t too busy.”

Chris shakes his head immediately. “Not busy. Not busy at all. What, uh, what time?”

Tom smiles at his enthusiasm. “I’ll call you down when I’m ready.

* * *

 

Chris is super aware that this is really one of the few times he’s been invited down into Tom’s room, Tom’s domain. He only goes to Tom’s room if Tom is down there and he needs to speak to him. Other than that he lets Tom have his privacy and his space because he knows Tom appreciates and cherishes the ability to have such things.

Tom’s room is simply decorated with a few photos of friends and families hung upon the wall. He also has a hand drawn picture of the family India had given to him a while back. Chris thinks it’s adorable.

Tom brings Chris to his room just a bit before ten. Elsa sees him off with a wink as if already knowing what Tom’s going to do to him. A thrill of anticipation works along his spine as he descends the stairs and goes to Tom’s room before shutting the door.

“So,” Chris says, acutely aware of being in an enclosed space such as this with Tom, something he hasn’t experienced yet. “How do we, um, start?”

Tom smiles and steps closer to him. “Are you always this articulate when you try to initiate such intimate matters?”

Chris reddens to the tips of his ears. “I swear I’m not usually like this.”

“Mm, well I can’t wait to see the confident you in action. But for tonight, let me set the pace and show you what to do. Just sit back and _relax._ ”

Tom pushes him back onto the bed and looms over him. They kiss, and it’s not the type of kiss they usually share. It’s all heat and passion and tongues and teeth. Rough and dominating and something Chris has rarely experienced.

“The most important thing,” Tom says as he breaks away to kiss down Chris’s throat, “about what we are going to do . . . is communication. . . . If you are at any time . . . uncomfortable . . . I want you to tell me right away. All right?” Tom looks at him straight in the eye and Chris nods. He understands Tom’s seriousness of the matter. He doesn’t want to hurt Chris or make him uncomfortable. It makes sense.

They move on. They remove their shirts, their pants, and everything else. Chris spreads his legs to accommodate Tom between them. They kiss and touch and Tom rolls his hips so that their erections brush against each other. It’s new and delicious and Chris just wants more.

Then Tom breaks away to move down lower and lower until his face is next to Chris’ cock. Chris rises up on his elbows to watch what Tom’s doing, head falling back when Tom licks the head of his cock. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks hard. Chris falls back onto the pillow, trying hard not to thrust up into Tom’s mouth.

Tom pulls off only to lick the underside of Chris’s cock before paying attention once more to the weeping head. He swallows down Chris’s cock without much a thought, and Chris’s hips stutter. He thrusts up into Tom’s mouth until his cock is at the back of Tom’s throat. Tom gags and pulls off for a breath.

“Try not to do that please, darling,” he says.

Chris looks up. “Sorry.”

Tom smiles and goes back to licking Chris’s cock and swallowing it down to suck hard on it. He anchors his hands on Chris’s hips to keep him still. Chris reaches down to hold Tom’s hands as Tom sucks and licks and _oh—_

He’s coming, emptying himself into Tom’s eager mouth, Tom who swallows it all without preamble and cleans Chris’s cock before pulling off with a _pop_. He crawls back up the length of Chris’s body to lie on top of him and give him a kiss. Chris feels Tom’s cock pressing into his stomach. He wraps his hand around the length of it and gives it a squeeze.

“Yes,” Tom pants against his skin. “Just like that.”

Emboldened by his words, Chris strokes Tom’s cock, the flushed head appearing with every down stroke. He pushes Tom to roll onto his back. Tom goes willingly, pushing on Chris’s shoulder to encourage his movement downwards. Tom lies back and allows Chris to take his time and do as he pleases. Chris continues to stroke his cock, leaning forward to lick the head and the drops of precome there. He takes the head of Tom’s cock into his mouth and continues to stroke and lick and suck in tandem. He knows his technique is sloppy and unprofessional compared to Tom, but Tom seems to be enjoying it regardless.

Then Tom’s hips stutter and he sets a hand on Chris’s shoulder. Chris pulls off. “What is it?”

“Keep that up and I will come,” Tom says.

“Oh. I want you to come.” He strokes Tom’s cock teasingly, slowly, thumb swiping the slit at the tip. “Come for me? Please?” He wraps his lips around the head and sucks, hollowing his cheeks as his hand continues to stroke the length. He cups Tom’s sack with his other hand and palms it roughly, getting a feel for the weight and the size. Then Tom is coming in hot spurts, hips jerking as he bites down on his fist. Chris swallows down what he can before he has to pull off for a breath of air.

Tom has his eyes closed, stretching out his legs to cradle Chris between them. Chris licks his lips. It’s a taste he’s unfamiliar with, but wasn’t all that unpleasant.

Tom tugs on his arms to pull him forward so that they’re lying chest to chest. He runs his hands through Chris’s hair and down to his shoulders and back. Chris contents himself to lie back and soak up the post-orgasm feeling and reflect on the things he’s experienced tonight.

“Was it okay?” he asks, eyes drooping.

“It was fine, Chris,” Tom says. “There’s no need to be so outrageous when we do things like this. It can just be simple and slow and I will love every minute of it. There’s more to this than just the sexual acts, love.”

“I know,” Chris says. “I just want to make you happy, make you feel good.”

“And you do, Chris. You always do. Cut yourself some slack sometimes. You do a lot more for me than you realize.”

Tom’s hands rubbed up and down his back, lulling him into a doze. Perhaps he should take Tom’s advice.

* * *

Tom likes to exercise often. His preferred mode is a long run in the morning to wake himself up and to keep himself active and healthy. He can easily manage a five mile run these days, no longer needing to take short breaks during his run or take a shorter run entirely.

If it’s on a Saturday and the three of them are sleeping together, Chris often wakes to Tom slipping out of the bed as quietly as he can. This time he grabs onto Tom’s wrist and anchors him down. “Stay for a while,” he says. “Just a few minutes.”

Tom sighs but plops back down on the bed. He flips over to look at Chris, setting their held hands down between them. “You should come out with me and run. I miss our runs together.”

Chris misses them, too. But because Tom is working now, their usual runs in the evening after supper had to come to a stop. And Chris leaves early in the mornings for work, so running together isn’t much of a possibility anymore.

“All right,” Chris says, shimmying closer to Tom so they can get off the bed. “Let’s head out.”

Tom tugs him out of the bed and tosses a shirt and jogging shorts at him before getting his own set out.

They leave Elsa sleeping peacefully on the bed and head out of the house. The sun has _just_ risen, and the streets are still quiet. They set off at a leisurely pace to get their blood pumping and the fact that Chris hasn’t been running in a while. Three kids and a large house means most of his empty hours are spent playing with the kids and cleaning up after them.

They run until Chris has to stop because he needs to catch his breath. They’ve made it to the park, which is a fifteen minute run from the house. There’s a bench where they can sit down and have a quick breather. They sit together in silence as they watch the city slowly wake. There’s a few joggers and dog walkers in the park, but for the most part it’s empty and it allows Tom and Chris to enjoy a few moments of silence and peace.

“I showed my mum the ring,” Tom says, extending his hand to Chris.

Chris picks up Tom’s hand and holds it, looking at the ring on his finger. “Yeah? And what did she think?”

“Oh, she loves it. She thought it was very beautiful. And she’s happy I’ve found a home with you and Elsa. It’s the best thing that’s happened to me since . . . since _all that_.”

“Well, I’m just happy you decided to stay with us. I can’t imagine my life without you here.”

He sets his other hand upon Tom’s cheek to turn his head and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Tom still blushes, but it’s more prominent whenever they’re in public. Tom doesn’t like grand gestures of affection in public, but hand holding and a simple, chaste kiss will not go amiss.

They resume their run and shower together before getting the kids ready for the day and the breakfast table laid out.

For the rest of the day, Chris cannot ignore the thrumming under his skin, the electric feel whenever he and Tom touch.

* * *

Elsa loves weekends. It’s the only time of the week when the three of them can spend some quality time together as a family. Chris is home. Tom may have the odd shift here and there, but largely he has the weekends off.

Tom usually sleeps with them upstairs on the weekends. He sleeps in the basement when he works a late shift, or if he’s feeling stifled and needs some time alone. Other than that, he sleeps an even amount between his bed and theirs.

One morning she wakes up to find Tom sandwiched between her and Chris. Tom is without a shirt and pants, wearing only a pair of tight black briefs. He’s still sleeping, but Elsa knows Chris isn’t. He sets his hand on the sharp jut of Tom’s hip. He strokes the skin there. She reaches out to touch his arm and they both look at each other over Tom’s sleeping figure. No words need to be passed between them. They both know what the other wants to do.

Chris begins by kissing the back of Tom’s neck gently. Elsa leans forward and lightly presses her lips against Tom, urging him to wake and join them. Chris dares to go further and moves his hand between the other man’s legs. He rubs slowly but firmly, Elsa’s hand snaking down to join his.

Tom beings to wake as he swells in their hands. It’s a soft, hitched moan that signals it.

“Good morning, love,” Elsa says.

Tom doesn’t respond as Chris squeezes firmly. He simply gasps and ruts forward into Chris’s hold. Elsa pulls her hand away from his groin and goes to touch Tom’s face, his hair, his chest, showering attention and affection upon his skin. She circles his nipples, playing with them until they harden into peaks.

They move with and against each other to feel the friction and heighten the early morning pleasure. Chris pulls Tom’s briefs down to expose the head of Tom’s flushed and weeping cock. He exposes him before Elsa’s gaze so she can reach out other hand and grasp him firmly.

He’s uncut, allowing Elsa to expose the head with every down stroke. It’s such a lovely shade of rosy read. She smears the bead of precome over the head of his cock. He thrusts into her grasp, urged on by Chris’s own ruts against him from behind.

They both forego their own climaxes to focus on Tom, bringing him to the peak and holding him as he spills and jerks against them. When it’s all said and down, Chris and Elsa come close to envelop Tom between them. Tom ducks his head to lay it in the crook of Elsa’s neck.

“What a beautiful way to wake up,” he says. “Thank you.”

Elsa smiles and brushes back his hair. Chris simply smiles and closes his eyes, shirting around until he’s comfortable.

They fall asleep again until India comes into the bedroom to wake them.

* * *

“When I say I’ve never done this properly, I mean I’ve never really had proper sex with a woman.”

Tom is all nerves and jitters while Elsa sets up the bedroom for the night. He follows her for a bit, pacing and sitting on the bed before pacing again.

“Well, I have,” Tom says. “But it just wasn’t what I wanted it to be. She kind of . . . forced me. Not that I didn’t want to, but it wasn’t right.”

She knows a bit about Tom’s past and the things he was forced to do. She wants him to be able to enjoy himself and shake off the stress and anxiety that settles on his shoulders, give him new memories that will overshadow the old ones.

“It’s all right, Tom,” she says, sitting down on the bed and moving back to settle up near the headboard. “Now come over here and _kiss me please._ ”

Tom stops his pacing and worrying and surges forward to cover her body with his and kisses her. For the moment, Elsa has drawn Tom’s focus away from his troubles. They kiss and they touch and they tumble and they strip away each other’s night wear. For the first time, they are both naked before each other, each drinking up the sight of the other.

She lets Tom take control, lets him feel her body and determine by himself which spots make her shake in pleasure. She guides him by touching him gently on his arm, pushing him down until his face is next to her sex. He sets his hands on her thighs. She parts them, opens herself up before his gaze.

“Here,” she says, reaching down to hold his hand. “Let me show you.” She shows him where to touch her, which spots give her pleasure. He breathes her in, her scent, her musk as he explores the folds of her sex.

The tongue surprises her, causing her to gasp and hitch her legs up. He sets them upon his shoulders so he can have better access. Elsa lays her hands back above her head and lets Tom have his fun. He showers kisses upon her thighs reverently and strokes her clit. He puts his mouth on her, alternating between sucking and licking as he figures out what she likes the most. She rolls her hips to match his rhythm.

When he pulls off of her, she slides her legs off his shoulders and pulls him up to kiss her. She tastes herself on his lips and wraps her legs around his lean waist. She breaks the kiss and reaches out for the lube and condom she had set out earlier.

They don’t rush it, wanting it to be sweet and slow. They have time now, it just being the two of them for the night. Elsa strokes Tom’s cock to fullness before he rolls the condom onto his length. He takes the lube and rubs it onto his covered length, taking extra time to make sure the lube isn’t cold when he enters her.

Elsa can’t help but make notice of the differences between Chris and Tom. Chris is a large man, and usually their sex is quick and little bit on the rough side, and she enjoys that. She enjoys the friction and the heat that comes from their couplings. But Tom takes his time and focuses more upon her than himself. He is selfless in his ability to love, giving all to his lovers but keeping none for himself. Elsa wishes he would do something for himself for a change and be a little selfish.

He enters her smoothly, and together they lie in wait for her to get used to the sense of being filled. When she nods, he pulls back before thrusting back in. She hitches her legs up higher on his waist and rolls her hips to meet each of his thrusts. She reaches between their bodies and strokes her clit, rubbing frantically as the pressure builds inside of her. He plants his hands on either side of her and grips the bedsheets tightly as he moves faster.

His stamina is lacking compared to hers, so he finishes first. He pulls out gently and moves down to bring her to completion with his hands and mouth. He disposes of the condom before collapsing on his side next to her. They kiss lazily, lips parting on response. Tom rolls onto his back and stretches out, allowing Elsa a look at his entire body. He truly is a lovely man.

“Wow,” he says breathlessly, smiling a little as Elsa laughs.

“Yes, you truly were stunning,” she says, rolling over to press close into his side, smiling as he wraps his arm around her.

* * *

Chris folds back the bed covers on Tom’s bed and pushes the pillows up against the headboard to give them the space they need. He takes off his shirt and pants and folds them carefully when tom enters the room with condoms and lube.

“Getting ready?” he asks, shutting the door and riding himself of his clothes.

“Just want to make sure nothing gets in the way.”

“How considerate of you.” He opens his arms, and Chris comes forward to be pulled close and held. “Ready?” he asks, and Chris nods against his shoulder, a thrill of suspense spiraling in his stomach.

Chris lies down on his back in the center of the bed. Tom sets aside the supplies and comes to loom over him. They start slowly as they always do because this is going to be Chris’s first official time with a man. He’s only ever dated women seriously, but once in a while he had a fling with another man but was too shy and felt too awkward to pursue it any further. Here he has Tom who accepts him and all of his faults. Here he is safe.

They rut against each other, the fabric of the boxers and briefs rubbing against their cocks. It suddenly dawns on Chris that soon he’s going to have a cock up his ass. Tom’s cock, to be precise. It becomes such a silly and absurd thought that he can’t help but laugh.

“What?” Tom asks, smiling down at him. “What’s so funny?”

Chris shakes his head and covers his face. “Nothing. Nothing. It’s just—I’m having a really good time right now.”

Tom grins and kisses his check, his neck, his collarbone. His hands rub up and down his sides, sweeping over his chest to cover his pecs possessively. He rubs his thumbs over Chris’s nipples.

“Do you like that, darling?” Tom asks as he kisses the spot over Chris’s wildly beating heart.

Chris nods. “Mmhmm.”

“Good.”

Tom peels off Chris’s boxers, laying his half hard cock out carefully and after rids himself of his own briefs. He returns to the bed and grasps both of their cocks.

“This is going to take time,” Tom says, leaning over Chris once more. “And I’m going to show you everything you need to know.”

Chris nods eagerly. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.”

Tom sets his hands on Chris’s hips and situates him in the fashion of his liking. Chris smiles up at him, enjoying the way Tom is taking control of the situation. He follows Tom’s cues and gestures and spreads his legs so Tom can have access to him. Tom brings out the lube and sets it within easy reach. With one hand, he reaches down between Chris’s legs, ghosting over his sac and brushing over his perineum before touching the tight furl of muscle there. Chris jerks at first, the touch unfamiliar. But Tom doesn’t press in right away. He simply rubs the pad of his finger over the hole as Chris gets used to it.

Chris nods again when Tom applies more pressure. Then he’s breached by one of Tom’s fingers and it’s certainly an odd feeling but not something he doesn’t enjoy.

“This is what you’re going to do to me,” Tom says. “One day. You start by working me open.” He pulls out once Chris has grown accustomed to the feeling of one finger and reaches for the lube. He coats two of his finger and spreads the excess around the rim of Chris’s hole before pushing in. To Chris, two fingers is a lot. Two fingers makes him full. When Tom beings to scissor them in order to slip a third in, Chris beings to enjoy the stretch and the feel of something inside of him, reaching for places he didn’t know could bring him such pleasure.

“I’m going to start by getting you all wet and open for me,” Tom says and Chris groans. “And when you’re just _aching_ for it, I’ll pull my fingers out and slip right inside your tight, little hole, and you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Chris moans and writhes under him, breath hitching as Tom adds a third finger. And then he hits a spot inside of Chris that makes his cock twitch and leak.

“That feels good,” he says. “Do it again?”

Tom smiles and obliges by ruthlessly rubbing his prostrate as Chris rolls his hips.

“Look at you,” Tom says. “So eager for it.” He withdraws his fingers, ignoring Chris’s noises of displeasure. “Not too much now. I want you to last the night yet. We haven’t even got to the other stuff yet.”

Chris whines at the loss but knows anymore of that and he’ll spill prematurely.

Tom tears the foil off of the condom and rolls it onto his cock. He strokes himself and uses more lube to make sure the stretch isn’t painful and that he goes in smoothly. Then he’s positioning himself, and Chris spreads his legs and lifts them a bit so Tom can have better access.

At first there’s a pressure against his hole and then Tom pushes forward just a bit and it’s so much different than his three fingers. This is a just a blunt pressure inside of him and it’s so different and so good. Tom pushes further in until he’s bottomed out, and then he lies still, giving Chris the time to adjust.

“How do you feel, love?” Tom asks, pecking him on the corner of his lips.

“Feels good,” he says. “So full.” He shifts and clenches down on Tom’s cock, causing the other man to groan. “You can move now.”

Tom keeps his thrusts short and slow for the first bit until Chris urges him to go faster. Tom takes Chris’s hands and holds them up near his head. He kisses him deeply, smothering the sounds he makes as he fucks into harder and faster until Chris is able to do nothing but lie there and take it. Tom releases one hand to reach between their bodies and fist Chris’s cock at the same pace he fucks into him. And soon it’s too much, and Chris knows he’s not going to last and then he’s coming in white ribbons upon his chest and stomach, back tensing. He clenches so hard that Tom follows soon after with a quietly uttered “ _Fuck!”_

“Easy now,” Tom says as he pulls out, causing Chris to wince from the pull. He rolls off of Chris and kisses his cheek, running his hand down his chest. “All right?”

Chris nods. “It’s good. Great, yeah.”                                                                   

Tom smiles and curls up next to him, setting his head down on Chris’s chest. “As always, Chris, you have a wonderful way with words.”

Tom snickers next to him and Chris silences him with kisses.

* * *

They plan their special night together, talking about the mechanics of it all. They want a night where it’s just the three of them: no kids or other obligations to affect them. The kids can be sent to Chris’s parents’ place for a sleepover on the weekend. They plan it around on a weekend where Tom doesn’t have to work. Once the plans are finalized, they simply have to wait for their weekend to come around.

They invite Chris’s parents for a Friday night dinner because it’s not often that Chris invites his family over despite having been so close to them in the past.

Chris is thankful for the support his parents have shown in accepting Tom. It first came as a surprise to them that the slave that used to live in Chris’s home was now there for the foreseeable future and was in a relationship with their son and daughter-in-law. It took a while for them to get used to the idea, but eventually they came around and gave Chris their full support. If their son was happy, then so were they.

They have a nice family dinner in the dining room. Craig, Chris’s dad, is fully enraptured by India who is telling him all about her days in more or less of a nonsense language. Leonie, Chris’s mom, is talking to Elsa. And Tom is sitting next to Chris, who is keeping a sharp eye on the twins but otherwise stays silent. Chris reaches down to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“So, Tom,” Leonie says. “How’s the job coming?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Tom replies (his first job was waiting tables at a small café. Now he works at a bookstore that he adores but has many more hours than his previous job). “I really do like working there. It’s a better place for me to be in, I think.”

“Got any long term plans? Any travels in mind?”

Tom fiddles with his utensils. “Well, I have been thinking of looking for night courses at a local community college to take. Something to do for myself, you know? I just want to be able to have something to prove to others that I can do something.” He shrugs and stirs his food around on his plate. “I don’t know. It’s not a definite plan, but that’s what I’ve been thinking about.”

“Well, that sounds like a wonderful plan,” Craig says. “We’ll offer what help we can.”

Tom smiles and sits up a bit straighter. “Thank you.”

“And don’t be frustrated if you don’t know what you want to do,” Leonie says. “Our Christopher here changed his mind _dozens_ of times when he was thinking of college. First he wanted to be a lawyer and then the next day he wanted to be a doctor or an engineer or an accountant.”

“Mom,” Chris says.

“Oh, hush, sweetie,” Leonie gently chastises. “We’re just teasing.”

“And look at you now,” Craig says. “You have a fine family and fine life, Chris. We couldn’t be prouder.”

There’s still an unspoken elephant in the room in Chris’s family about Liam, but they’ll cross that bridge when they get to it.

“Thanks,” Chris says and rubs Tom’s back for assurance.

He’s happy he has his family’s support.

* * *

The next day it’s just the three of them for once. They have an entire kid free day and a weekend where no one has any prior obligations. First they clean the house and fix up all the small issues that have built up and they’ve never gotten around to. Around dinner time they get ready to go out to a nice restaurant where they can dinner together and enjoy their time out as a couple for once.

They openly show affection between the three of them, not caring if people stare or disapprove. This night is for them and they should be allowed to enjoy being in a committed relationship with each other.

As they are served dinner, Chris can’t help but sit back every once in a while and enjoy the scene in front of him. Tom and Elsa are talking about a book they’ve both read that they’ve both clearly enjoyed. Elsa’s lips are a deep red and her cheeks are a bit rosy from the wine and the atmosphere of the room. Her smile is the one that Chris first noticed before they started dating, before they even knew each other. It’s the way the smile reaches her eyes and how Chris can’t help but smile with her no matter what mood he happens to be in.

Tom often speaks using his hands whenever he’s excited about something, and he’s doing that now as he goes over certain plot points in the book. Every time he moves his hands, the light catches on his ring which draws Chris’s eyes to it. He’s happy Tom wears it because that way Tom will always know how much he is love and how much he is appreciated by them.

* * *

When they get home, they’re all in high spirits and want the good mood to last. They first take time to get into more of a relaxed mood before they take it to the bedroom. Chris and Elsa take time to make up the bed and take out everything they’ll need for the night: condoms, lube, and the like.

Chris takes some time before the mirror to inspect himself, taking just a bit of cologne and dabbing a bit on his neck. Elsa, likewise, fixes herself up, taking out her earrings and stripping off her mascara.

“Are you ready?” she asks, looking at him in the mirror.

“I’ve been waiting for this night for a long time. How about you?”

“Having the two of you in bed? It’s like a dream come true. Now, come on. Let’s not keep him waiting any longer.”

Chris isn’t very sure how this night is supposed to work and how exactly they’re going to do it. But he’s sure he wants this night to last as long as they can manage. Elsa welcomes Tom into their room, and that’s when it begins. At first it’s Tom and Elsa and Chris is just sitting back and watching them as they move together in a familiar rhythm.

He lets them get started, stroking his cock as he watches them making love together. For that’s what it is. It’s making love. It’s not rough or quick or just a tumble in sheets. It’s sweet, tooth-achingly so. Tonight they can take their time and not have to worry about the kids. Tonight it’s all about them.

When Elsa and Tom get into a good rhythm, Chris gets up and rolls a condom on. He sets his hands on Tom’s hips and situates himself behind the other man. He remembers what Tom taught him and showed him, how to make it painless and pleasurable for him. He works Tom open gently, using the lube and stretching him slowly until he’s open enough that Chris can just slip his cock right inside of him. Tom whimpers as he pushes in slowly, stopping for a moment as he adjusts to the sensation of the pleasure around and inside him. Elsa urges Tom on, to continue as she reaches down for her clit. Chris takes hold of Tom’s hips and holds him gently as he shakes and shivers. And then Chris thrusts in and out slowly for Tom to adjust to the new rhythm. And slowly they move together as they’ve all felt they would. It is beautiful and slow and patient in the way they all love each other.

When they get to the end, that’s when it all falls apart and they being to lose their rhythm. Tom, from the pleasure he’s receiving on both ends, is the first to finish, hips stuttering as he finds his release. Chris is the second, thrusting a bit rougher before, too, reaches his peak. Together they bring Elsa the pleasure she so deserves, lips and hands seeking skin and the places they knows will make her moan and arch against the bed.

After they are all satisfied and have cleaned each other thoroughly, they lie in bed together, curled around each other and touching, always touching. Chris is absentmindedly rubbing his hand up and down Elsa’s side as she traces designs into his chest. Tom is behind Chris completely still, but Chris can feel his breath on the back of his neck.

“We should do this again,” Chris says.

“We should,” Elsa says as she snuggles closer. “And next time I would like to see Tom take you while you eat me out.”

Chris can visualize it as clear as day. Tom with his feet planted on the floor taking Chris on all fours while he eats out Elsa’s cunt. He shivers.

“What do you think, Tom?” she asks.

“I think,” Tom says, voice husky from being nearly asleep. “That we should make a list.”

Chris smiles and shifts to feel more of Tom’s warmth against his back. And he knows that this is his life now with these two beautiful and kind and loving people, and he can’t imagine his life being any other way than lying between them right now.

* * *

Tom is the last to fall asleep that now, situated behind Chris as he is. His mind refuses to stop turning, stop replaying scenes from that night. He breathes deeply, soaking up the scent of Chris’s cologne. He has never been so happy and so fulfilled in all his life. He has moved on from his past and has made a life for himself here in this land with these people. He has been accepted and loved unconditionally, and while he knows it may not be always this easy, he also knows that they are committed to each other, to this relationship, and to this family. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face, waiting for the new day to start and, with it, it’s endless and new possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it all. I wanted something sweet and smutty for you guys. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading all that I have written.


End file.
